Sleeping With A Ghost
by iteari
Summary: Angelina used to believe that she and Cho Chang had nothing in common. Now older and recently out of a relationship, Angelina sees that she and Cho have more in common than she rather cares to admit. Angelina Johnson/Cho Chang.


_**Author's Note: **Written for the 2010 International Femslash Day Challenge over at Livejournal. This will be a multi-chapter story, not a one-shot. Updates will come when they can. Keep in mind, the story's setting will go back and forth from the nineteen-nineties to the (possibly late) 2000s, where the main characters are in their teens/twenties to their forties. The main pairing here is Angelina Johnson and Cho Chang. There will also be mentions of Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson/George Weasley._

_Please comment! Critiques of all sorts are especially encouraged._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**(Year: 1992)**

Lately, Angelina had been having fantasies revolving around Fred and George Weasley.

She could already envision their reactions were she ever to say as much to them. George would have this stupid smirk on his face, she imagined, and Fred, who was always a touch bolder, a touch crueler, would try to make something perverted out of it. _Why, Angelina,_ _I never knew you had such a hankering for incest!_

She then imagined herself telling them (and to herself but more firmly) that her fantasy did not mean _that_; no, her fantasy involved herself grabbing the two of them by their hair and slamming their heads together like a pair of cymbals. _No doubt your heads would make one long hollow sound if I did, _she would tell the two of them hotly. Of that, Angelina was sure.

Her ire at Fred and George had all started with the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw that day. Gryffindor had lost, and Angelina could still remember how Oliver looked disturbingly close to tears with the way his bottom lip kept wobbling. Angelina had internally pleaded to any higher power out there that Oliver would not choose her as a shoulder to cry on. Her prayers were answered and he buried his face into the crook of Katie's shoulder instead. For her part, Katie stood stiffly and glared at anyone that dared to say anything.

Angelina also remembered the unhappy looks set on the twins' sweat-grimed faces and the look they gave each other- a look which Angelina would later realize was a grim form of agreement.

Now being in a relationship with Fred Weasley had given people this idea that Angelina was an enabler; that Angelina let the twins, especially Fred, get away with _everything_, that she always laughed at whatever antics they set out to do. Mostly it was true, but, honestly, Angelina had always sworn, in her defense, that she would not feel guilty about having a good sense of humor (though it did help that she was one of the few people the twins never directly set a prank on.)

Still, even _she_ had her limits.

And that day, the twins tried those limits, tried and tested and then utterly pushed things into the cold water that was reality. It might as well have splashed Angelina in the face.

Seemingly, the Weasley twins had a tiff with some of the players of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team that day, and, adding the lost match to _that_, it seemed the twins had decided it was best to get their revenge.

They somehow found a way to gain access to the team's shower rooms, both the boys' and girls'. They charmed the shower heads to spurt red and yellow-stained water. It left the showers smelling terribly like fruit-flavored candy boiled too much, all sweetly rancid, and the resulting froth stained the entire white tile the colors of Gryffindor.

McGonagall was almost as unhappy as the Head of Ravenclaw and she and Flitwick decided the best punishment on the Gryffindor team was to make them share their shower rooms with Ravenclaw.

It shouldn't have infuriated Angelina so much but it did.

True, Katie, Alicia and she were lucky that Cho Chang was the only girl on the team. Unlike the boys, their shower room was not overcrowded. The Gryffindor boys' shower room ended up with ten people shoved together in an absurdly small space, and, really, the next time Angelina would see the twins she would be sure to remark on the homoerotic undertone to _that_ situation. _Was it particularly Grecian, Fred, taking a shower with the whole lot? _ She would ask that question with her most charming and vicious smile. It was bitchy but then, Angelina loved being a bitch-especially to the twins, and especially when the twins had it coming.

Now Cho Chang seemed relatively nice, but Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were still nervous to be around her. They had known one another since they were little, they'd seen each other naked before, noticed when they each first began to develop breasts. They had each seen the hair beginning to dust at their sex. In fact, Katie and Alicia had been the first people Angelina told when she got her first period.

Cho, however, was practically a stranger and made the three of them, for once, not look at each other's eyes when they undressed.

It really incensed Angelina!

Because of the twins, Angelina now had to feel uncomfortable taking a simple rinse like she usually did at the end of the match, or after practice. Showering for her was a way to unwind and now, due to the twins, she'd lost that comfort.

Angelina clenched her jaw when the shower head sprayed over her with icy water. She could hear one of the girls yelping behind her.

Another punishment set by Flitwick and McGonagall.

Until the Ravenclaw Team's showers were fixed, the showers for the Gryffindor team were set up to forgo the luxury of warm water.

_I will end those boys_, Angelina swore. She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to stay under the cold spray. She tried not to shudder, but she just couldn't help it. Angelina felt like no more than a heap of frozen bones at that moment, no flesh, no blood, or any other hint of heat on her at the moment.

Her shower ended up being shorter than it usually was.

Shakily, Angelina drew back the curtains and stepped out of the shower, wearing only sandals and a towel that wrapped around her body.

She was about walk across the room and to her locker when the sight of Cho made her halt.

Angelina was sure she could actually feel her breath hitch.

The girl was at her own (temporary) locker where she was stark naked and completely shameless about it.

Actually, now that Angelina thought about it, Cho had seemed thoroughly unfazed throughout the whole situation. Her face was still with the quiet, calm seriousness it usually possessed. Angelina would have assumed that she would have been at least a little bit bashful since she never had the opportunity to shower with others being the one girl of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Angelina really could not believe Cho was acting as if it were all a normal occurrence. She would have almost sworn that she was going crazy.

But, no, Angelina really wasn't deluding herself; there was Cho, right in front of her, entirely naked, and acting as if Angelina wasn't there.

Angelina thickly swallowed.

Cho placed one foot on the bench to towel off a leg, giving Angelina a good front view of the dark shadow of hair on her sex.

Cho was a small girl and, as a result, she always came off as being delicate to Angelina. Cho usually looked like she had bones like those of a bird, nimble but easy to crush; which had always made Angelina think that she really was best suited to be a Seeker than in anything else in Quidditch. Harry and a lot of other Seekers had that sort of body as well. The Seeker position demanded that you have a quicksilver delicacy about yourself; it was the other positions that demanded brawn from its players.

Now though, Angelina could see the strength in Cho Chang. Her arms and legs displayed tawny skin stretched taut over sinew, the calves and thighs especially defined. Her stomach was smooth as glass. When Cho twisted around to reach for her hair comb, Angelina could see that her back too was well-toned, with a spine that dipped as it curved down to a small, tight rear end. Her black hair was very long and plastered wetly to her neck and back, looking like branched tendrils of ink stained into the skin there.

Angelina licked her lips without thinking. She ignored the clamminess on the palms of her hands. She politely looked away as she walked past to her own locker.

Cho Chang thankfully said nothing, but Angelina was almost sure that there was a tremor to the corners of her lips as if she were fighting back a smile.

And, yes, maybe Angelina was a little peeved at that, but she still couldn't ignore the heat rushing to her face, the way her heart raced, which was even more frustrating.

* * *

Later that night in the dormitory, Angelina slowly slipped her fingers down between her legs as she thought of Cho, of her supple body. She heard Katie mumbling irritably from the bottom bunk, "Can you do that some other time _alone_?" And then she realized that she'd been shaking as she fingered herself, shaking her bed, letting its wooden frame creak against the silence of the night.

Embarrassed, Angelina removed her hands from herself.

But it did not stop her thinking of Cho for the rest of the night.


End file.
